Fear Becomes Reality
by enigmatic-raven
Summary: Punk hasn't heard from his friend, Keagan, in a few weeks and starts to worry. What happens when he decides to check on her?


So, this is a one shot for xDarlingNikki. She asked for a one shot Punk and this is what I came up with. It kind of goes with my story I'm working on. Not sure how good it is and I'm not sure of the title, but I hope everyone enjoys!

Fear Becomes Reality

CM Punk tapped his foot impatiently as he slowly made his way through the streets of Philadelphia. Normally, he'd be home on his days off, relaxing and hanging out with Colt and his other friends. But, he was concerned about his friend, Keagan, and wanted to check on her. She wasn't answering her phone, only text messages, and those were only two or three words, telling him she was okay, asking to be left alone. Something in his gut, though, told him that wasn't the case.

She'd been acting weird for the past few weeks, brushing him off, telling him she was busy, that she couldn't hang out. He understood she had a rough schedule; her latest book was due at the publisher's in a week or so and she wasn't done yet. That was another thing that concerned him. By now, her book would've been done and checked over several times, getting to the publisher earlier than needed. But, she'd asked for an extension this time, claiming she just couldn't get it finished. As he pulled up to her house, he prayed that was the case and this trip really was for nothing.

Once he was out of the car, he went up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. He waited a couple minutes. Nothing. He tried again, and still got no answer. He hated to do it this way, but, he pulled out the spare key she'd given him when she first bought the place, telling him it was for emergencies…or if he needed a place to crash when he was in the area and she wasn't.

"Keagan?" he called out, entering the home, shutting the door behind him.

Again, there was no response. In fact, there was no sound at all. No music blaring, no screams from one of the hundreds of horror movies she owned. It was dead silent, and that scared the hell out of him. She hated silence, always needed some sort of sound, even when she was going to bed.

He ran up the stairs, two at a time, running right into her room, still calling her name. He opened the door, coming to a halt at the foot of her bed, completely stunned.

Keagan lay sound asleep, her head buried comfortably in the pillows. But, she looked anything but peaceful. Her left eye was swollen shut; the whole left side of her face was bruised. Her left arm was in a cast and she was holding it protectively to her chest. She was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants, so he could see the bandages wrapping her ribs. He took a seat next to her on her right side, gently caressing her cheek, shaking his head as she winced. Even in her sleep she was in pain

"Who the hell did this to you, sweetheart?" he wondered aloud.

"Punkers…" a tiny voice whispered.

He looked down, his heart breaking as he saw only one of her beautiful green eyes looking up at him.

"What happened, Kiki?" he asked calmly, running a hand gently through her hair.

"You…you're not supposed to be here. You should be home…." She whimpered, trying to push him away with her good arm.

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily? I was worried about you, and I can see I should've been. Who did this to you, sweetheart?" he asked again.

"I-I…Punk, please…."

"Keagan, this isn't the first time I've seen you hurt. I let the other times go and that was the stupidest thing I ever could've done. I saw the signs of abuse and I didn't stop it then…"

"I'm not being abused. I-I got mugged and…"

"Stop." He said firmly, resting a finger over her lips. "I'm not buying it. Give me a name. Please. Let me help you."

"Why?" She asked, looking away from him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Keagan, I've always cared about you. You're my best friend…."

"Next to Colt." She said, a small smile forming.

"Colt's a pain in the ass." He said dismissively; glad to see he could make her smile. "I love you, Kiki. I have for years."

Keagan sighed, her faint smile disappearing. She knew he loved him. It just wasn't in the way she wanted.

"Go home, Phil. I'm not telling you, so-"

"You're going to keep letting this happen, then? He's gonna kill you!" He yelled, frustrated with her.

"Let him!" She cried, running her hand over her face. "I-I just don't care anymore!"

Punk had heard enough. He took her face in his hands, ignoring her groan, wanting to get her attention, no matter what the cost.

"Don't you ever…..EVER say anything like that again. Do you hear me?" he growled, looking at her, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. "You mean too much to too many people to say shit like that…."

"Like who? I was a fucking accident! I ruined my father's life! If it weren't for me my mother-"

"Your mother died in a car accident four years after you were born. A drunk driver killed her, not you." He said firmly, gently caressing her cheeks. "And Levy's a dick. You've got plenty of friends who care about you. I would be lost without you. My conversations with you while I'm on the road keep me sane…."

"Philly, I-I can't keep doing this. I…I have feelings for you. I have for a long time." She said quietly, her voice a whisper.

Punk smiled softly at her and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I wish you'd have said something sooner, Kiki…."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're the best person in my life…"

Punk kissed her again, carefully resting his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Except for Colt." She added in again, smiling a little again as he playfully swatted her good arm.

"I want to be with you, Keagan. But, I need to know who hurt you." He said, his tone serious once more.

"I-it wasn't his fault. He…we've been seeing each other, on and off for a while now. Every so often, he just loses control. It's just when he's been drinking or high…."

"Keagan, what the hell? Why would you possibly date someone like that?"

"He needed help." She said defensively. "We became friends, like you and I did. Then, things got more heated and, before I knew it, he broke down and was asking me to help him. So, I've been trying to just that."

"Keagan, you're not equipped to-"

"I know, okay? I figured that out pretty fucking easily. But….it didn't stop me from caring."

"Kiki, if he did this to you, he needs to be in jail. He could hurt someone else." Punk said, trying to remain calm.

"I know." She said sadly, letting him pull her into his arms.

"Who is it, Keagan?" he asked. "Who's been hurting you?"

For several minutes she was silent. Punk gently ran his fingers up and down her right arm, trying to provide some sort of comfort to her. He was just about to ask again when she finally spoke up.

"Jeff Hardy."


End file.
